


Wait For It

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Wait For It [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned)Maturbation, Age Difference, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Human AU, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: ‘Love doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints~’They were high school sweethearts. Everyone said they were perfect for each other. Simon had been overjoyed when they had gotten married. Now here he was all these years later in his mid-thirties, wondering how he had even made it this far in his marriage. He wanted to leave so many times, he fantasied about it, dreamed about it, wished it, yet, he always stayed. He wasn’t going anywhere, he knew that...Then a young gorgeous 21-year-old artist with amazing green eyes enters his life and turns it completely upside down.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中文翻译】Wait For It 静待来时](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800307) by [SueandRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit)



> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> Okay! So this is an idea that has been casually chilling in the back of my mind while I was writing my other story (The Creator), I told myself that I wasn't going to write this until I was done with my other story, but MAN did this idea stick in my mind like glue! Now that I'm finished re-editing my other story, (lol it's not perfect but I'm tired of working on it xD) I can work on some one-shots I've been wanting to write. (like this one ;D) This one was meant to be a one-shot but my little brain wouldn't stop writing and once this reached 20k words I decided to break it into parts. I plan to have this done in three parts, but we'll see where my brain goes. ^w^'
> 
> I don't think I have to explain much, this story (hopefully) will explain itself! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday. July 13th, 2038

Part One

If there was one thing that Simon used to, it was waking up alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t have anyone to wake up to, it was just that they were never there when he woke up. He shouldn’t be surprised or upset. It’s been like this for years. He honestly couldn’t bring himself to be upset by it anymore. It wasn’t like others didn’t wake up to their spouse gone. That was quite normal when your spouse was the working one. But he had MANY reasons to be upset about this continuous discovery.

Simon turned to his bedside table and sighed as he turned his alarm off. He grabbed his wedding ring, sometimes it was the only reminder that he was married. The only thing that grounded him into staying. Well, that and the obligation he felt. 

Simon slid the ring onto his finger and sat up, he moved the cover off him and swung his leg off the bed. He paused when the picture on the bedside table caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it with a small frown on his face. It was his wedding picture of him and his husband. They looked...happy and oh so young. 

In Simon’s case young and naive. 

Michael hadn’t aged much now that he looked at him. He’d matured in his features but he hadn’t aged. His chestnut-brown-hair had remained just as full as it was back then but was much more kept than it used to be. His bright-blue-eyes were so much different to him now, however. Simon didn’t feel the same...warmth he used to feel when looking into them. His husband hadn’t aged much at all. But he changed...a lot. Or perhaps it was Simon that had changed, he didn’t know and he didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

Simon set the picture back on the bedside table with a small thump. With another sigh, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He went about his morning routine as he had for a long time. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He shaved this morning as his face was scratchier than he liked, and then he dressed. As usual, he wore a simple polo shirt and a pair of slacks. He never felt the need to impress, he never went anywhere. Once he finished he looked himself over in the mirror. 

He hadn’t aged much either, now that he thought about it. Still that same pale complexion, still the same short blonde hair and blue eyes. He and his husband didn’t look bad for being thirty-five-years-old. Simon didn’t feel like he looked good. The more he looked at himself, the more he thought he looked...tired. He FELT tired. He felt...he didn’t know. Well, he did know, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

Simon left the bathroom. He walked downstairs in their luxurious house. It sometimes he felt it wasn’t his. He had no part in decorating it. It was modernly decorated with overly expensive items they didn’t need or used. His husband didn’t spare any expense when furnishing this house. He always had to put on a show. 

Simon walked into the kitchen surprised to see his husband still at home. Simon didn’t say anything to him as he was on the phone, and as always his husband didn’t acknowledge his presence. Simon smiled as his dog jumped at his leg begging to be picked up. Simon poured himself some coffee before he indulged the small pure white Pomeranian. He allowed himself a small grin as the dog licked his chin. He then sat down at the kitchen island and waited to see if his husband would say something to him. It wasn’t that Simon expected him to stop his phone call, but if his husband acknowledged him in SOME way it would have made his day.

“Mr.Kamski, I can guarantee you that partnering with my company is anything but a risk. I believe taking us on as a partner would be a benefit to the both of us in numerous ways.” Simon watched as his husband rolled his eyes as the other on the phone spoke.

“Well, I understand that you have concerns but surely they are concerns that can be discussed. How about we discuss them at the gallery opening tonight.” Simon tilted his head as his husband tightened his fist and lightly banged it across the counter. 

“I–Okay, we’ll discuss them later tonight then. Thank you for your time.” Simon sipped his coffee and blinked when his husband tossed his phone onto the counter. Simon honestly had no idea just what he was so upset about. Michael never told him anything about his work, in fact, he barely spoke to him at all these days.

“Good morning, Michael,” Simon said before sipping his coffee again. Princess having settled in his arms and just enjoying the cuddle. 

“That fucking pretentious asshole. He thinks he owns the fucking world.”

Simon frowned at the response he was given. He rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his coffee. 

He may not have known what his husband was so angry about, but he knew exactly who Mr.Kamski was. Elijah Kamski. The owner, founder, and CEO of Cyberlife, the biggest and most advanced technology company in the world. The first thing the man had done that caught peoples eyes were putting the largest cell-phone company, APPLE out of business, and that was just the start. His inventions changed the world as they knew it to the point that Cyberlife was nearly apart of all modern day technology. Mr.Kamski was the richest man alive. He was voted the ‘Man of the century’ twice. He acted like he owned the world because he basically did.

The difference between his husband and Mr.Kamski was, the latter seemed very peace driven. He used his inventions and the money he earned to give back to the world. He’s cut down on pollution, poverty, and unemployment. Simon’s husband was a weapons manufacturer. Many of his weapons were sold to the military and the government was at odds with some countries overseas, so his weapons were bought quite often. It was well known how much Mr.Kamski advocated against war. One could easily draw conclusions as to why the two would be at odds.

“Whatever, there hasn’t been a person I’ve ever spoken to that I haven’t been able to sway to my side. I’m going to fucking talk his ear off tonight. Remember, we leave at seven.” 

Simon blinked dumbly at his husband. “What are you talking about Michael?” 

Michael FINALLY turned to look at him. He didn’t look happy. “The gallery opening tonight. You know that artist Carl Manfred, he’s having a showing of his work. Well apparently he and Kamski are friends or some shit like that and he’s going tonight. Anyway, I told you this already did you forget?” 

Simon rolled his eyes. “I didn’t forget anything, because you didn’t tell me, Michael.”

Michael rested his hands against the islands and frowned at Simon. “I told my secretary to call you about it.”

Simon held back a sigh. “Why didn’t you just tell me about it yourself. I mean, it’s not like we live together or anything.”

Michael grabbed his phone and slid it into his inner jacket pocket. “I’ve been talking about it all week, maybe you should pay attention.”

It was Simon’s turn to frown. He could say quite a few things about his husband's words, but he wasn’t in the mood. “You know what, it doesn’t matter, I’ll be ready to go alright.”

“Whatever. I have to go to work. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Simon didn’t respond. He waited until he heard the door close before he sighed. He set Princess down on the floor and then rested his head into his hands. He rubbed at the ring on his finger. He slid it off for less than a second before he slid it back on.

For not the first time Simon considered taking it off and never putting it back on. 

 

***

Simon’s day was rather simple. He mostly spent his days cleaning or reading. The house was rarely ever dirty because he cleaned so much, so most of the day he spent reading. He missed how busy New York was. There were always things he could do on days like this. He didn’t have much to do since moving to Detroit. He USED to have things to so. When he and his husband were both starting up their careers, Simon had gone to school to be a Pediatrician. He had his own practice in New York and everything. He gave it all up when his husband's career took off. When they moved to Detroit his husband didn’t want him to work. At first, Simon thought he wanted to FINALLY adopt a child and start a family, but actually, he just liked Simon home. It made him feel in control. Simon hated it.

When he noticed that Simon was lonely–on the rare occasion that he did pay attention to him– he got Simon Princess. It worked for a short while, gave him something new to do in his mundane routine. However, even that reminded him just how lackluster his life had become. He loved Princess, A LOT, but she reminded him too much of why he even had her.

Simon sighed and closed the book that he was trying to read. He checked to clock. It was 5 PM. He might as well start getting ready. He made his way upstairs Princess padding behind him. She jumped up on their bed. Michael hated her on the bed, but Simon couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He patted her on the head and made his way to the closet. The lights turned on as he walked inside. He glanced around and realized that he had no idea what to wear. He hadn’t been to a gallery opening before. Quickly he went and grabbed his phone, then he paused. He was going to call Michael, but he was reminded of their conversation earlier and decided against it. He looked up Carl Manfred instead. From what he could tell he was an eccentric man, and very, very, rich. Simon never had much of an artist's eye, so he wasn’t even aware that painting could go for that much. He looked over the man paintings, they were very abstract, but they were beautiful. Simon couldn’t put his finger on it, perhaps it was the colors, the random paint splatters, or the way that the figures interacted with each other, but he could see why the man's paintings were so popular. 

“What are you doing Simon? Why aren’t you getting ready?” 

Simon closed his phone as his husband walked through the door. “I was getting ready, I just didn’t know what to wear so I was looking up who’s gallery we were going to tonight.”

“Princess, get off the damn bed!” The dog scampered off the bed and out the room. Simon hated that he yelled at her like that. It really wasn’t necessary.

“Michael, really?!” 

Michael shrugged as he shrugged out of his dress shirt. “I don’t like her on the damn bed Simon, you know that. Her fucking fur gets everywhere.” 

Simon rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to yell at her like that. It’s not like she sheds a lot!”

Michael walked past him and a pulled a shirt off the rack. “Keep her off the damn bed and I won’t yell at her.”

Simon should have let it go, but he was apparently at his wit's end. “What is your issue today?! Don’t fucking take your frustration out of us because you’re mad at your job!”

Michael groaned. “Don’t start Simon, not tonight!”

“I’m not starting anything, you’ve been snapping since you got off the phone this morning!”

Michael ran his hands down the front of his face.“Simon, enough!”

Simon sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.“Don’t you fucking dismiss me like I’m your employee! I’m your husband!”

“You’re the one who’s going off over a fucking dog!” 

Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You know what, never mind!” 

Simon walked into the closet and pulled a random outfit off the rack. 

“Simon–“ 

Simon ignored him and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door. He stood against the door and ran a hand through his hair. It was days like this that Simon just considered leaving. He knew he was probably overreacting, but days like this happened more often then he cared to admit. He and Michael couldn’t talk without some sort of fight starting. Simon would have taken anything else. A comfortable lag in their relationship, the flame dying out a little bit, but not this. Those things could be fixed, but this... 

This was hell. He was uncomfortable in his own home. He dreaded calling his husband for the simplest things. He prayed that he would be asleep before he came home. He hated that Michael wasn’t there in the morning, but he couldn’t help but feel glad that he wasn’t. It avoided situations like this one. It was so much different when they first got married and were living in New York. They had both been busy and made time for each other. They appeared to be in love. Highschool sweethearts. Everyone said they were perfect for each other. Everyone was overjoyed that they had gotten married. Well, almost everyone. His family didn’t really approve, but that was another story that he didn’t want to think about right now. Simon had admittedly been overjoyed when they had gotten married. They had hopes and aspirations, more importantly, they had each other. It was when Simon gave up his career for Michael... that was when everything started to fall apart. He started to see just how well he knew his husband, and that was very little at all.

Simon had thought about leaving multiple times. He had even packed a bag at one point. However, he stayed. Every time he took off his ring, he put it back on. He had plenty of opportunities to leave, yet every single time he stayed. 

Why?

He didn’t know. Out of obligation, he guessed. He and Michael had been together for 22 years. That was a long time to be with anybody. Perhaps he was scared of leaving. He had given up so much of his life to Michael. It wasn’t like he had a bad life. He had money, a roof over his head, food in his fridge. He was comfortable. Many people wanted what he had. Still, he often asked himself. 

Was being comfortable, worth not being happy?

Simon knew one thing about his life. 

He wasn’t happy.

***

The ride the to the gallery was not a pleasant one. They were both still wound up from their fight. Simon wanted to apologize just to take the tension away, but he refused. He wasn’t in the wrong in this situation. Michael had been like this for months, years if he truly thought about it. Simon was always the one that ended up apologizing for their fights. HE wasn’t going to cave in this time, Michael was going to have to apologize to him.

Michael kept glancing at him. Simon wondered if he was actually going to give in. It would be a first.

“Can you at least put on a smile for tonight, I really want to impress Mr.Kamski.” 

Simon rolled his eyes. He resisted the urge to give Michael the finger, instead he put on the fakest smile that he could muster. He flashed it at Michael, who in turn rolled his own eyes.

“Are you really going to be this petty over a damn dog?” Simon turned back towards his window. It wasn’t even about Princess anymore, but he wasn’t going to bring that up, it was just going to start another argument. He was already in for a long night. 

“Babe, please.” Simon wouldn’t answer him. Michael only called him babe when he was trying to guilt trip him. 

“Ugh, fine, whatever.” 

Simon held back another sigh. He just had to get through the night. He could do it. 

When they arrived the venue was already in full swing. This Carl Manfred seemed to like to have a good time. He had all manner of people here at the showing. One thing was certain. They all had money. 

Simon and Michael stepped out of the car and it drove off to park itself. They walked into the building and were offered drinks. Simon immediately picked up a glass of wine and sipped it. He needed to calm his nerves. 

“Don’t drink too much,” Michael told him with a glass in his own hand, though he wasn’t drinking it. Simon refrained from glaring at him and sipped the glass again. 

“Michael, finally decided to show up?” Simon turned to see Mr.Kamski walking towards them. Simon had never met him in person before, but his husband often talked to him. One could never mistake the man, he was pale with a unique bone structure that would put most Greek statues to shame. He had an undercut and his long hair was pulled into a man bun. He radiated off so much confidence that one felt ashamed to be in his presence. He was accompanied by a rather good-looking young man, who was slightly taller than him. He was the pretty kind of pale with, oddly placed freckles specked randomly across his face. His hair was neatly combed into place except for one stray curl that dangled over his forehead. He had warm brown eyes, that completely contrasted Mr.Kamski’s sky blue. 

Michael instantly turned on the charm, placing a hand against his back. Simon instantly tensed but tried to force himself to relax He forced on a tense smile, one that made Mr. Kamski raise an eyebrow. He hoped that he didn’t look frightening.

“Well Michael, we already know each other, are you going to introduce me to this lovely blonde.” Simon felt himself blush. He hadn’t been called lovely in a LONG time. 

Michael laughed, it was charming and oh so fake. “This is my husband Simon.” Simon offered another smile. He reached out and shook Mr.Kamski’s hand, said man offered him a smile in return, one that was very charming and nothing like Michael’s. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Elijah Kamski, although I’m sure that you know that already.” Simon smile grew slightly awkward as his hand was released. The CEO then gestured to the male beside him, placing a hand on his back rather proudly.

“Allow me to introduce my own arm candy. This is Connor, my fiancé.” Connor rolled his eyes but offered at smile reaching out to shake their hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

Simon frowned as Michael looked Connor up and down. “Fiancé? The most eligible fish in the sea tying the knot?” Mr. Kamski laughed, he pulled Connor close around the waist.

“Well, we all have to make that step one day, don’t we? I’m very happy who reeled me in.” Simon held back a sigh at the fond look Mr.Kamski gave Connor. Simon hadn’t been looked at like that in a LONG time. In fact, he didn’t remember ever being looked over like that.

“Forgive me. I’m feeling a little flirty today. Carl always brings this side of me out, in fact, why don’t we go meet him, he is the guest of honor.” Michael gave him a tense smile. Simon could see that he wanted to continue whatever discussion they were having this morning.

Simon sipped his glass again as he was pulled along. He met Mr.Manfred briefly as the old man was SURROUNDED by people. Simon quickly excused himself and went to grab himself another drink. He grabbed another glass of wine and finished it off in a few gulps. He grabbed one more before he finally let the poor server go. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of people in order to find himself somewhere to sit while his husband did his thing. Eventually, he made his way to a lone red couch. He sat down and crossed his legs. He hoped that people would take a hint and leave him alone for the rest of the night. He really should have been up mingling with his husband, but the thought of being near him right now was far too much to bear. He hated how fake his husband behaved around other people. If only they knew just how he acted at home. They would have a completely different opinion of him.

Simon wasn’t being fair and he knew that. He was just angry at Michael today. He had a right to be, but in all honesty, his husband wasn’t that bad. He took care of Simon. He tried to make him happy. He bought him Princess when he saw that he was lonely. And he...he...

Simon suddenly felt very lethargic. He realized that buying Princess was the only thing that really stuck with him. He bought him things, especially when he thought he was upset with him. Simon was sure he was going to have some sort of expensive gift next to him in the morning. However, it was never things that Simon was particularly interested in. Michael always bought him expensive things, yes, but none of them meant anything to Simon. They were apology gifts and it was obvious. Simon wondered if Michael even knew any of the things he liked. Did he even pay attention to him anymore? Was all he was to him a pretty trophy to show around when he needed him? That’s what it certainly felt like.

“Not enjoying the party?” Simon was ready to give a particularly rude response when he turned to the person who asked the question. His breath was literally stolen from him. He mouth suddenly got dry, and his heart started beating fast. 

Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen! He had lovely caramel colored skin, that was smooth and gorgeous. He was dressed in a rather casual dress shirt and a pair of slacks, but Simon could tell by the way that he filled them out that he was nicely built underneath. His face was EVERYTHING. It was almost delicate in a way, far too good to be true. He had beautiful bone structure and amazingly pretty lips. His face was shaven but an obvious stubble was there. Even his nose was perfect for his face, and Simon HATED noses. The light smattering of freckles that ran across it just pulled everything together. His eyes were absolutely BEAUTIFUL. A GORGEOUS shade of hazel green that Simon couldn’t even describe. He was amazing. 

“Um, I didn’t mean bother you if um...” He was looking to the side but there was a small smile on his face. He knew that Simon was checking him out. Simon quickly shook out of his daze. 

“O-oh, no, no you weren’t bothering me. I’m sorry my heads not really here tonight.” The gorgeous man smiled at him and Simon prayed that he wasn’t blushing.

“Yeah, I’m not really one for parties either. Do you mind if I sit down?” Simon shook his head and scooted to the side. He held his wine glass a little tighter.

“If you’re not one for parties why are you here?” Simon asked. The man smiled at him that frustratingly pretty smile. 

“I could ask you the same question.” He replied cheekily. Simon tried to bite back his grin but failed miserably. 

“I asked you first,” Simon replied, taking a sip of his wine. 

The man smiled and looked at his glass. “Truthfully, my father's friend made me come. I would have preferred to stay home painting.” 

Simon tilted his head. “You’re an artist too?”

The man nodded. “Well, I’m trying to be. I’m Markus by the way.” He said reaching out his hand. Simon reached out and shook, marveling at how well their hands fit together. His skin was just the right mixture of soft and rough. Simon hoped his hands weren’t too cold, he knew he had a problem with that.

“I’m Simon.”

Markus smiled at hearing his name, causing Simon to form his own smile.

“So you like art, Simon?” 

Simon shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that I like it per say, I can appreciate it though. The time that goes into it. The thought. I don’t think I have an artistic bone in my body, however.”

Markus laughed. “Everyone says that, but everyone’s an artist in their own way. What’s something that you’re good at.” 

Simon was taken aback by how easy it was for him to speak to this man. He was young, Simon could tell. He was probably A LOT younger than Simon, but the easy way that he spoke completely erased that from his mind. 

“Um, I don’t think I have something I’m really good at,” Simon replied gazing off the side.

Markus waved him off. “Oh come on. Everyone has something. No matter what it is or how small.” He tilted his awaiting an answer. Simon really thought about it. He really didn’t have anything. He was pretty good a cleaning, but he doubted that would impress. Not that he was trying to impress him. He was good with children, but he doubted the other wanted to hear about his wasted years at medical school. 

“Um, I can make the best mac and cheese you’ve ever had in your life.” Markus laughed, Simon couldn’t help but smile. It was a very endearing laugh. 

“Really, you can?” Simon smiled and nodded his head. 

“I haven’t had one complaint.” Markus looked at him for a moment. 

“Well... if you’re interested I’d be happy to put that to the test sometime.” 

Simon closed his eyes a sad smile making it’s way to his face. He knew that was where this was heading. He could tell that the young man was interested in him. Simon would have normally let him down very early on, as soon as he asked to sit down. He normally never flirted. Perhaps he had too much to drink and wasn’t letting his better judgment take the lead. He opened his eyes took look at Markus. 

“Honey, if the circumstances had been different–“ 

“Markus.” Simon looked up to see a rather short man with black hair and an unpleasing pout on his face.

“What is it, Leo?” Markus didn’t look any more pleased to see him.

“Dad’s looking for you, apparently he wants you to meet somebody. Get your ass up and come on.” The sneer on his face showed that he wasn’t happy to be the messenger. 

“Can it–“

“No, come on.” Markus sighed and turned back towards Simon.

“I’m sorry, I have to...” he trailed off, Simon offered him a smile. 

“It’s okay. It was nice to meet you, Markus.”

Markus offered him a small smile. “It was nice to meet you as well, Simon.” 

Simon watched him disappear into the crowd and he released a breath. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was nearing 9:00. He really wanted to go home. It really didn’t help that he didn’t want to run into Markus again. He was ashamed to admit that he almost forgot about his husband and took him up on his offer. It was probably the alcohol in him talking, or perhaps it just felt good to see that he was wanted. Michael hardly ever showed him affection anymore. He rarely talked to him either. When they did speak, they always ended up fighting. It had been a long time since he had felt... relaxed. That could have been the three glasses of wine talking, but Simon didn’t think so. Markus was extremely easy to talk to, and he was EXTREMELY good looking. Simon was attracted to him, there was no point in denying that. But he what could he do. He was married. That was the end of that. 

Simon got up. He had enough of partying for the night. He knew that Michael wouldn’t want to leave, so he sent him a text saying he didn’t feel good and was taking a cab home. Simon sighed, as he didn’t receive a response. He would read it eventually. After a short wait, his cab arrived and he relished how relaxing it was. The quiet hum of the road nearly putting him to sleep. He refrained. Once he arrived home he paid for the cab and walked into the house. He set his keys and wallet on the table next to the door. He was greeted by Princess. 

He bent down and gently rubbed her fur. “Hey, there girl. I’m so sorry you got yelled at like that, by that mean old man.” Princess, of course, said nothing and just enjoyed the rubs. Eventually, Simon stood placing her on her bed. He wished her a good night and made his way upstairs. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his phone. He saw that his message to Michael had been read but he received no reply. He sighed and placed his phone on the charger. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He had no idea why he was so upset. He far too used to this by now. FAR too used to it. 

Simon sat up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and removed his clothing, he placed them in the hamper and stepped in. He let the hot water run over his body. He was tense. Far tenser then he should have been. The horrific part was he was like this nearly every single day. No one should be tense like this in their own home, no one should dread talking to their spouse. It didn’t feel like he was in a marriage, it felt like he was in prison. The saying; ‘Time to get back to the ole ball and chain.’ felt far too literal for his liking. He felt like Michael was the chain around his leg, holding him down in the most awful of ways in this relationship. Could he even call it a relationship anymore...it didn’t feel like one. It felt more like a business arrangement. That’s what Michael treated it as. 

Simon stayed in the shower for at least 35 minutes. Once he was done he dried off and stepped back into the bedroom. He found some pajama’s and got into the bed. His hair was still slightly wet, and Michael hated when he went to bed with wet hair, but fuck him. He couldn’t really bring himself to be considerate right now. 

Simon looked at his wedding ring for a long time. He didn’t even bother to check if Michael had replied to his message or not, he more than likely hadn’t. Far too busy trying to worm his way into peoples pockets. Simon slid the ring on and off his finger. This little band right here was his ball and chain. 

Simon let his mind drift back to the handsome young man he had met tonight. His pretty eyes and far too charming smile. His endearing laugh. In just a few short minutes the young man had made Simon feel like he was important. Now that he thought back to their conversation, he always tried to make sure that they were somewhat on Simon all the time. It was nice to finally have someone interested in what he had to say. Whenever he tried to speak with Michael the conversation always without fail ended with them talking about him instead. 

It wasn’t like that with Markus, he was genuinely trying to get to know him. Sure, he was flirting with Simon, and knowing that sent all types of feelings running through him. Feelings that he shouldn’t be feeling. Sadly, he couldn’t help himself. If he hadn’t been married he probably would have jumped Markus’s bones had he given him the chance. If he hadn’t been married.

But he was married. 

Simon sighed and took his ring off. He placed it on the bedside table. He waved his hand and the lights shut off. He pulled the cover over his shoulders, the clock illuminating his ring. 

For not the first time Simon considering not putting the ring back on in the morning. But he knew that he would. He’d force himself to forget everything. He would force himself to accept the gift that Michael was going to give him in the morning. He would force a smile on his face and accept it. He would force himself to give his own fake apology. Then they would go on as though nothing had happened. Nothing would be talked about, and Simon would feel the exact same way he felt, but the sad part is that Michael wouldn’t care. As long as Simon pretended like everything was alright, he wouldn’t care.

Simon closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep. He was pleasantly surprised to find pretty green eyes, and lovely laughter joining him in his dreams.

***

Tuesday, July 14th, 2038 

When Simon awoke he was alone again. He wasn’t even sure if Michael had come to bed. He reached over and checked his phone, his text was never replied to. He turned to the side and just like he thought a box was sitting on his husband's pillow. He sat up and opened the box. There was a pair of diamond cufflinks. They were nice, but not anything he would want to wear, on a daily base or...ever, his style wasn’t expensive or eccentric.

Still, he placed them on the bedside table. He didn’t even bother getting dressed this morning he had nothing to do today. He had nothing to do EVERYDAY. He walked downstairs, bed head and all. He made himself some coffee after he greeted Princess. He looked up and saw that his husband was outside smoking. Simon detested the act, but at least he had enough common sense not to do it in the house. He would have given him the biggest earful. He then took his coffee and Princess into the living room and grabbed the book he was trying to read yesterday. He made himself comfortable and waited to see if Michael would acknowledge him when he came into the house. 

He then took a double take when he noticed something weird. Their living room wasn’t small in the least, and they had a large wall that was normally covered with various pictures and other junk his husband had collected. It was all gone and a ladder was there instead as well as a painting tarp. Now, Simon didn’t think that Michael was going to have the whole house repainted, nor just one wall, so what was it doing there?

Simon was startled when the doorbell rang. Princess started barking immediately. He set his coffee and book on the side table and got up to tame the dog and answer the door. He looked at the clock it was only 8 AM and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He wondered who could be there at this time. He picked up Princess so she wouldn’t immediately jump whoever it was. He opened the door and let out the most obnoxious gasp, and slammed the door in their face. Then he just stood there holding Princess and staring at the door in shock. 

Holy fuck. 

What the hell was Markus doing at his house? 

The door was knocked on timidly. Simon had to get himself together. He ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth the bed head he didn’t bother trying to brush. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone. WHY THE HELL WAS HE HERE?! He suddenly grateful that he normally wore full pajama sets. The door was knocked on again, even more, unsure than the last time. 

Simon took a deep breath and opened to door. Markus was staring down at the ground. He was dressed quite a bit more casually than yesterday. He was carrying a backpack for one. He was also wearing dark blue jeans, and he had on a hoodie that was partially zipped up. Simon could see that he had on a tank top underneath and...HOLY FUCK WAS THAT A TATTOO! Hell no. What gave him the right to be this sexy, it wasn’t FAIR!

“Markus...” Simon said trying to keep his voice clear. “What are you doing here? How... did you find out where I lived?” 

Markus scratched the back of his head, he was obviously just as confused. “Um, I swear I’m not stalking you or anything. Um, I hope this is just a crazy coincidence and I have the wrong house. I’m looking for a Michael Smith.”

“Here I am. Good morning Markus, I see that you met my husband Simon.” Markus looked surprised. 

“H-husband?” Simon felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t have sworn he saw disappointment run over his face.

Michael smiled at Markus, placing a hand on Simon’s back. Against his will, he tensed at the touch. Michael didn’t seem to notice, he never did. “You never did get a chance to meet him last night, he wasn’t feeling well so he went home.” Simon noticed how Michael’s voice was tense as he said that. Simon kept his gaze on the floor, he scratched at Princesses' fur.

“Simon. This is Markus Manfred, Carl Manfred’s son. He’s an artist too and I gave him a job. That wall I couldn’t figure out how to decorate, he’s going to paint a mural on it.” Simon gave him as real of a smile he could muster up. But he was so shaken, by the disappointment in Markus’s face when he found out he was married, he could barely think.

“What are we standing in the door for, come in Markus,” Michael said, ushering them into the living room. 

Markus kept his gaze averted to the floor. Simon forced himself to be some sort of host. “How did this whole thing come to be?” He asked, trying to make sure his voice didn’t shake.

“It was actually Mr.Kamski’s idea,” Michael said. Simon refrained from frowning. Of course. He should have known that his husband would have some sort of ulterior motive. He probably didn’t even know anything about Markus or his work, he was just trying to get on Mr.Kamski’s good side. Right at that moment, Michael’s phone rang. He gave a charming smile and excused himself. 

“Mr.Kamski good morning,” Simon heard as he walked into the kitchen, leaving him and Markus alone in the room. Simon sat Princess on the couch and commanded her to sit. She did as told, she was always an obedient dog.

“Um,” Markus started. Simon honestly didn’t know what to say. “ I just want to apologize for last night. I didn’t know you were married.”

Simon immediately shook his head. “No, please don’t apologize. It’s my fault. I should really apologize, I should have told you as soon as I saw that you were interested–I mean not to say that you were interested–I mean–“ 

Markus’s smile stole his breath. “I asked you out, so I think that’s a pretty good indication that I was interested.” Simon tried not to, but Markus’s words made him feel so good. Simon didn’t get much interest in his whole life. To know that this gorgeous young man who could more than likely have anyone he wanted, was interested in him boosted his confidence to new levels. 

Markus shifted. “I swear I didn’t set this up or anything. Apparently, this was arranged behind my back.” 

Simon smiled. “Don’t worry I believe you. My husband seems really interested in getting on Mr.Kamski’s good side.”

Markus nodded in sudden understanding. “I thought this was a little random. I figured he was just trying to appease him.” 

Simon crossed his arms, a playful smile on his face. “You didn’t tell me when you said you were an artist, that you were the son of Carl Manfred.” 

Markus shrugged. “I don’t normally like to lead with that when I’m trying to impress someone. I’ll sound like my brother if I do.” Simon tried to repress the butterflies in his stomach at the knowledge of Markus trying to impress him.

“Um, I don’t mean to pry but Mr. Manfred isn’t...um...”

Markus smiled. “Young?” He supplied. 

Simon nodded. “And you’re...” 

“Black?” 

Simon felt his face flush. “I’m sorry, that must come across as so ignorant.”

Markus laughed and Simon felt his heart skip a beat. “Don’t worry it really isn’t. I get asked it all the time. I’m adopted, and yes he was rather old to be adopting a kid but hey, I didn’t really mind.”

Simon nodded in understanding.“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.” 

Markus shook his head. “You’re not prying I promise. I honestly do get asked that a lot.”

Simon cleared his throat. He suddenly realized that he was in his pajama’s. 

“So um, what are you going to paint?” He asked trying to change the subject. 

Markus shrugged. “ Oh, I don’t know. I came here to look over the space and take some measurements. Since it was going to be on your wall I was hoping to get some idea’s of what you would like, then I can begin sketching.” 

Simon tensed as his husband reentered the room. He placed a hand on Simon’s back. “ I gotta go to work, I trust that you could help Markus with whatever he needs.” Simon forced on a smile and nodded. He jumped when he was suddenly kissed on the cheek. Michael hadn’t kissed him on the cheek randomly like that in years, only after sex and it’s been quite a while since they’ve done that. Simon concluded he was putting on a show for Markus. The whole thing made him uncomfortable. His husband said not another word to Markus, he grabbed his things and left. Simon couldn’t believe that he just behaved like that. He hired the young man and didn’t even bother to talk to him about the job he hired him for.

Simon held back a sigh. He picked up Princess. “So, um, I guess this mural is going to be left up to me. I need to go get dressed, um... do whatever you need to do to take measurements and I’ll be right back. ”

Markus nodded, offering him a little smile. Simon offered one back and retreated upstairs. He felt Markus’s beautiful green eyes following him the whole way.

***

Simon closed his bedroom door and set Princess down on the floor. He then proceeded to freak out. Markus was in his house. The young man who he had vibed with, who he had DREAMED about last night was in his house and was going to be there for who knows how long. They were alone together for heaven sake. And Markus LIKED him. Simon may have been insecure but he could tell that the young man liked him. He hadn’t imagined the disappointment in his face when he found out he was married. They also flirted downstairs. It wasn’t as obvious as last night, but they had. This was all bad.

How in the hell was he suppose to deal with this? He had a crush on the young man, and he was YOUNG. He was probably in his early twenties. Simon was thirty-five years old, for heaven sake. Then there was the biggest thing. He was married. He shouldn’t be thinking like this at all. He shouldn’t be flirting with someone who was at least a good ten to fifteen years younger than him. 

Simon took a deep breath and reasoned with himself that he was just physically attracted to him, that was all. Also, with how distant he and Michael have been, he was just happy to finally be shown some attention. That’s all this was. Physical attraction. Simon knew better than throw his 20-year marriage out the window, over a sexual attraction. He had more common sense than that. Michael may not be the greatest husband in the world, he was selfish and self-centered, and so much more, but he deserved better than that. Plus, Markus looked disappointed when he learned that he was married, that told him that he had respect for that type of thing.

Simon sighed and walked into his closet to find something to wear. He really resented his husband right now for putting him in this situation. He didn’t even bother to tell him about it or bother to try and talk to him at all about last night. Simon assumed that he figured his little ‘gift’, and the fact that Simon didn’t bring it up again meant that everything was better. He honestly didn’t know if he was going to bring it up again. He was really tired of fighting... he was tired of so many things. Perhaps he should suggest some couples therapy to Michael. Then again, knowing how Michael was, he didn’t think he would react to the suggestion very well. Michael lived in his own little world when it came to things. As long as everything was alright for him, then things were alright all around. 

Simon sighed and pulled an outfit off the rack. He was procrastinating because he wasn’t ready to go downstairs and be alone with that fine specimen of a young man. He wasn’t prepared for all the things he made him feel. Still, Simon didn’t think it was very courteous to leave him downstairs alone. So he hurried and dressed. Nothing too fancy, just a normal polo shirt and a pair of slacks, he even slipped on some socks so he wasn’t completely barefoot. Okay, so it may have been the polo shirt that he personally thought he looked good in and brought out the blue of his eyes, but that didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t like he was trying to look good for Markus. He wasn’t. 

Simon went into the bathroom and gasped in horror at the state of his hair. He quickly grabbed a comb and sorted it out. Then he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he truly regretted not cleaning up in the morning like he normally did. It was embarrassing answering the door in such a state. Then again he WASN’T expecting anyone. Once he decided himself decent, he made his way back downstairs, he peeked into the living room to see Markus on the ladder with an electronic tape measurer. Simon tried not to stare, but the angle that he was at gave him the perfect view of the younger man's backside. Why on earth did this man have to be so damn good looking...at all angles. To his surprise and Markus’ Princess let out of bark causing the both of them to jump, Markus almost lost his balance giving Simon a small bout of panic. 

“Oh my goodness, be careful! Princess bad!” Simon walked into the room. Markus laughed as he was his way down the ladder. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just not use to dogs being around, her bark surprised me. She’s a lot louder than I expected her to be.” Simon sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Princess jumped into it and Simon scratched the back of her head. 

“That’s what everyone says. She normally doesn’t bark at all, but when she does she’s loud.” Markus smiled at him and Simon felt his heart skip a beat. Oh boy. Markus picked up his backpack and placed his tape measurer back inside it. 

“What breed is she?” He asked walking towards the couch, Princess instantly perked up as he walked closer, wanting to get a feel for this stranger. Simon felt himself panic as his heart skipped another beat.

“She’s a pure-blooded Pomeranian.” He replied. He hoped his voice didn’t shake.

Markus smiled at him. “Do you mind if I sit down?” He said gesturing to the couch. 

Simon instantly nodded, scooting to the side. “Oh my goodness, sorry! Of course, you can sit down. I apologize, I'm not really used to having a guest.” Simon instantly cursed himself. Way to go, let him know how lonely and pathetic you are. He also didn’t miss how Markus’s eyes looked over his form. He supposed he made a good choice deciding to wear this shirt. Then he cursed himself again. He wasn’t trying to impress Markus. He was MARRIED. He had to remember that.

Markus sat next to him but made sure to keep a respectable distance between them. Simon was grateful, he didn’t know how he was bound to behave if he sat closer.

“Do you stay home a lot?” Markus asked. Simon nodded a small frown gracing his face. 

“More than I want to, sadly.”

Markus tilted his head. “ Don’t you work?” Simon shook his head. “I was a Pediatrician back in New York, I used to have a practice but when Michael’s career took off and we moved here he didn’t want me to work.” 

Markus’s brows furrowed in curiosity. “Why– if you don’t mind me asking.”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. So he could remain in control I guess.” Simon jolted at the words, he didn’t mean to say that. Markus was far to easy to talk to. 

“I–I mean, I guess he just didn’t want me to work.”

Markus stared at him for a long time. His beautiful green eyes intense. Before he shook his head. “I’m sorry. That just seems like a waste, it’s like what– eight years to complete medical school?” 

Simon laughed, shaking his head. “No. That’s a common misconception. It takes four years to complete medical school, the extra years come from if you want to specialize in a certain field. In my case, it took me seven years to complete my degree. Four for medical and three to specialize for kids.”

Markus nodded in understanding. “What made you want to become a Pediatrician?”

Simon shifted. He wasn’t uncomfortable, he just wasn’t used to having so much attention on him. It was exhilarating. “Oh, I don’t know. I really love kids and taking care of them I suppose. It made my day when I was able to make them smile or laugh when they were scared or in pain.”

Markus smiled at him, Simon was sure that his heart wasn’t constantly supposed to be fluttering like this. “Do you want to start working again?” He asked. 

Simon smiled sadly. “I don’t know. It’s been a long time. Working with children is a special skill, I don’t know if I have it anymore.”

Markus shook his head. “Oh come on, I said last night everyone is an artist in their own way, your art may be taking care of children. Maybe you should consider picking it back up.” 

Simon knew that he really shouldn’t be, but he felt so touched by Markus’s words. They had known each other a short while, and he was already so encouraging of him and his dreams. Simon was lying when he said he didn’t know if he wanted to go back to work. He wanted to desperately. He was so tired of staying at home and he missed children. He hoped by now he would have his own little one to look after, but Michael apparently didn’t want to become a parent. Simon didn’t know if he wanted to bring a child into their marriage in the first place. He and Michael were cordial on the best of days, but they weren’t in a good spot right now. No innocent child deserved to be brought into the middle of that. 

“I-I mean you don’t have to, you just sounded like you enjoyed it so much. I didn’t mean to overstep.” Markus quickly amended. 

“Oh no honey, you didn’t overstep. It’s just...been a while since anyone’s... encouraged me to go back to work.” Markus slightly frowned at his words. 

“Have you thought about picking it back up again? I mean medical school must have taken up a lot of your life.” He asked. Simon felt slightly bitter at the comment because he was right. 

Simon shrugged, shifting further back into the couch. “I’ve honestly thought about it... but I don’t think Michael would go for it.”

Markus truly frowned this time. “If it makes you happy why would he object.”

Simon truly didn’t have an answer for that. It was something that he wondered often. Michael didn’t tend to care how he felt about things. He never asked for his opinion, and only wanted to speak to him when it benefitted him. Everything was always about ‘Michael’. Simon never bothered to tell him that he wanted to go back to work because he would somehow bring the whole thing around to him. He could already hear his argument in his head; 

‘Why do you even want to go back to work, am I not providing enough for you!”

‘What about the days that I need to go to events with me, you expect me to just go by myself if you have to work!’

He could go on inventing things that he would say. Michael didn’t care if going back to work would make him happy. If it didn’t benefit him in any way, he wouldn’t want Simon to do it. 

Simon jumped when he felt a hand on his. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. Simon blinked, he then gasped as his eyes felt wet. He couldn’t fucking believe that he was about to cry. Simon forced on a smile, he wiped his eyes with one hand and sniffed. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m such a cry baby. It’s just been a...rough couple of days.” Simon cursed himself for a third time as Markus looked...uncomfortable. No... worried was a better word. 

Simon cleared his throat. “That’s enough about me, how about we talk about you. How did you get interested in art?”

Markus didn’t answer him immediately. He chewed on his bottom lip and appraised him for a moment longer. “If I said something that made you upset–“ Simon raised a hand and forced on another smile. 

“You didn’t, I swear. It really has nothing to do with you, honey. Honestly.” Simon let a genuine smile make it’s way to his face. His voice shifted to a teasing tone. “Now stop avoiding my question.”

Markus allowed a small smile to graze his face after a moment. “My father IS a famous artist. I grew up around art soooo...” He was teasing Simon back. Simon found himself forgetting about his husband again. 

“So, just because you grew up around an artist doesn’t automatically make YOU an artist. I would have grown up to be a lawyer then. You could draw stick figures for all I know.” 

Markus laughed. “If I did draw stick figure they would be the best damn stick figures you’ve ever seen!”

Simon laugh was real. “I won’t refute that. You probably draw better stick figures than I do.” 

Simon felt insanely relaxed as they spoke. The conversation never lagged. Simon had learned many things about Markus. One he was only twenty-one. TWENTY-ONE FREAKING YEARS OLD. Simon felt like an old creep checking him out so much. He learned he was gifted. He could play the piano and a myriad of other instruments. He had performed in theater when he was in high school, he could sing and dance. Simon had practically begged him to sing something, but he was far too embarrassed a refused. He had been head of the football team, given how built he was Simon wasn’t surprised. He was intelligent. Graduating high school with a 4.0 GPA and his IQ was 143. He almost intimidated Simon with how perfect he was. From what Simon could gather, he was a bit of an overachiever. He even had multiple scholarships for college waiting on him towards the end of his high school years. When Simon asked why he didn’t attend, things grew a little awkward. 

“I’m sorry, that’s a really personal question. You don’t have to tell me.” Simon quickly amended. It was just him and Markus on the couch now. Princess had scampered off to her bed. 

“No, it really isn’t anything that personal. Um, I kinda... had a little bit of a breakdown during the end of my high school years.” 

Simon blinked in surprise. “Why?”

Markus shifted, his lips twisted in a slight frown. “Well, you know how famous my dad is. I... was kinda left for... dead as a baby. Abandoned in an alley on a cold wintery night in Detroit. Thrown away by a dumpster. I know this because the news reported on it non stop and that’s exactly what they said. Carl was out with Elijah, and they heard me crying. Carl decided to adopt me. Anyway, I used to get called dumpster baby, stray, or trash rat when I was in school.” Simon couldn’t help the shocked gasp that came out of him. He knew that kids tended to be rude and mean but that was taking it to a whole new level. 

Markus frowned but nodded. “Yeah, they were pretty mean. They would basically make fun of me every day and made me feel like I didn’t deserve to be called his son. So I wanted to prove that I was worthy. I went after everything in my sights and always reached for the best. Failure wasn’t an option. I guess it got to be too much, and everything just crashed on me at once. I guess it didn’t help that I didn’t want to be considered a burden on my dad. Anyway, bypassing those sad few months, we all talked it out and he told me to just pick whatever I wanted to be and he would support me. I decided that art is what made me the happiest.” Markus paused as he finished his story. He chewed on his bottom lip, and the act was far too tantalizing.

“Sorry, that’s kinda sad now that I think about it. I hope I didn’t kill your mood.”

Simon shook his head rapidly. “No! You didn’t, I swear you didn’t! I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.” And Simon meant it. He remembered what it was like to be a teenager and have prestigious parents. He never reached the point of break down that Markus did, but he understood.

“Honestly,” Simon continued. “I’m more upset at how those kids treated you! I knew high school could be vicious, but...damn.” 

Markus gave a wry grin. He twisted his fingers in his lap. “Yeah, well, they’ll be chewing on their words when I become world famous.”

Simon couldn’t help his smile. “So that’s your goal with your art?” 

Markus shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t really need recognition to make art, but I guess I want to be realized outside of my father. If that makes sense. I love him, but it can be a little hard to be in his shadow sometimes. I mean, I’m grateful for everything he’s done for me but— I don’t know, I hope I’m making sense.”

Simon nodded. “Don’t worry, you are. My own parents–“ Simon was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He looked at the time and was surprised to find it was five in the evening. He and Markus had been talking for hours.

Simon’s body language had instantly shifted from relaxed to stiff. Michael didn’t look to be in a good mood. He was carrying a couple of bags of what Simon could smell was Chinese food.

“Markus, you’re still here?” He questioned, placing his keys on the table by the door.

Markus looked at his phone. “Whoa, I didn’t realize that it was that late. I should go.” 

Simon got up as he grabbed his things. He realized they hadn’t even spoken about the mural.

“So, what are you going to paint on my wall.”Simon mentally groaned. Of course, his husband would ask that. He honestly looked tired, but at least he was trying to be nice. 

“Oh, Um–“ 

“I told him to just go with whatever he felt like. I trust his judgment.” Simon said quickly. Michael raised on eyes. He shrugged. 

“Alright. Well, do we need to work out some sort of schedule. I don’t know If you’re in school or have a real job or something.” Simon felt incredibly embarrassed at his husband's words. What the hell did he mean by ‘real job.’? Simon wanted to hide under the couch. Judging by the slight frown on his lips, Markus caught the implication as well. 

“Well, I have other paintings I’m working on for other clients, but I think I can squeeze in at least three days a week. How does Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday at 8 AM sound.” 

“What do you think Simon?” Michael asked. Simon was surprised that he actually asked for his opinion.

“Yes, that’s fine Markus. You know I’ll be home.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He said shouldering his bag. Simon gestured to the door. 

“Here, let me walk you out.” Simon escorted him to the door, feeling his husband's gaze on his back the entire time. 

“It was nice talking to you, Simon,” Markus said offering a kind and polite smile, although it was noticeably tenser than it had been. 

“It was nice talking to you as well, Markus. You’re really good company.” Markus offered him a genuine smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. You as well Mr. Smith.” 

Simon nodded a smile on his face. “Yes, get home safe. Bye.” Once Markus had turned around Simon closed the door. He turned to see his husband staring at him. 

“What?” Simon questioned. 

“What was he doing here this late. If you told him to paint whatever, why did he stick around?” 

Simon rolled his eyes, he walked past him taking his undrunk coffee cup into the kitchen. “We were talking Michael. You know, it’s a thing where two people open their mouths and words come out. You’re probably not very familiar with it.” Simon tensed as he heard him none too gently place the bags on the island. Simon reached into the cabinet and brought out two plates. 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Michael’s voice was clipped as he asked the question. 

Simon waved his hands in surrender. He pulled the bags open and pulled out the containers. “Nothing, can we not fight please,” Simon said as opened the container. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the contents. It seems his husband got chow mein noodles which he wasn’t a fan of. He should know this considering how long they had been married.

“So you simply ‘talked’ for eight hours.” Simon paused as he scooped out some of the noodles. He looked up at his husband a frown on his face. 

“What are you implying?” Simon asked. 

“Nothing, I just find it odd that you could talk to a kid for eight hours. What is he like eighteen?” Simon ran a tongue over his teeth. That wasn’t what his husband was implying at all, he just shifted course as he saw him getting mad. 

“He’s twenty-one. And at least he WANTS to talk to me!” Michael slammed his hands down on the counter. 

“I’ll ask again, what the fuck is that suppose to mean?!”

Simon rolled his eyes. “You're smart. Figure it out!”

Michael ran a hand over his face. “Oh my god, I just got home, Simon! Why are you starting?!”

Simon couldn’t believe him. He’s the one in the wrong when all he was doing was defending himself having a simple conversation. 

“I’m not starting anything! I was in a perfectly good mood until YOU started! You want to know what I meant?! The only time you want to talk to me is when you want something! At least that ‘kid’ as you call him, is actually interested in talking to me!”

“We’re talking right now!” 

Simon slammed the food container on the counter. He gestured between the two of them. “THIS isn’t talking Michael! This arguing! It’s a shame when a twenty-year-old I’ve known for one day wants to talk to me more than my husband of twenty fucking years!”

“You want to know why I don’t fucking talk to you because you act like this! I spend my whole fucking day at work providing you with this fucking lifestyle, and every day I come home to an argument! I don’t see you fucking out there working your ass off!”

Simon never wanted to throw something at his husband before, but he wanted to pick up this food container and toss it in his face. 

“I don’t fucking work because YOU didn’t want me to! Don’t you fucking twist it around like I gave up my career for shits and giggles!” Simon was livid as he looked at his ‘husband’.

“You get on my god damn nerve! Where the hell is this even coming from, that fucking kid? I only fucking offered him this job to get on Kamski’s good side. Had I known he would have got you like this–“ 

Simon slammed his hands on the table, he turned away from Michael and tried to gather his emotions. “Of course, as always you’re going to blame it on someone else! This has nothing to do with him, Michael! THIS had been going on for months if you had bothered to fucking notice! Have you ever once thought in your selfish life, that it may be you!”

“I don’t see you calling me selfish when I’m buying you expensive fucking gifts!”

Simon clenched his fist. “Oh, you mean when you try to bribe me into forgetting an argument instead of actually trying to talk to me about it or apologize?!”

“What the hell do you want from me, Simon?!”

Simon shook his head as he held back tears. He was frustrated beyond frustration! “I want you to talk to me for one! I want to have one conversation with you that doesn’t end in an argument! I would like you to say good morning to me, or even just fucking acknowledge my presence when you don’t need me to do something for you! I would like you to ask me how I’m doing sometimes! I just want you to fucking care!”

Michael ran a hand over his face. “I don’t have fucking time for you and your dramatics! I had a really fucking shitty day at work, I did not want to come home to this! Why do you have to start?!” 

Simon hated that he started crying. “THAT’S what I’m fucking talking about. You always make things about you, or make the argument my fault! How is it my fault for just wanting some attention?!” 

“Fuck this!” Simon couldn’t believe it as he watched his husband walk back into the living room. 

“Where are you going?!” He called after him. 

“Away from fucking you!” Then Simon heard the door slam. Simon knocked the food of the island in his anger before he broke down crying. He slid to the floor tears falling from his eyes. 

He hated this! He hated HIM!

He finally opens up about his feelings and this was the reaction he was graced with. Was he asking for too much? All he wanted was to be acknowledged. Was that too much to ask?

Simon didn’t know how long he sat on the floor and cried. Princess came next to him, gently butting her heard against his leg. Her mouth was brown and dirty, letting Simon know that she had eaten the food he had knocked on the floor. He picked her up. 

“Princess, no. Y-you, don’t eat off the floor.” Simon’s voice was a mess. Princess licked his cheeks, and the action caused a smile on his face against his will. He hugged her close and took some deep breaths. 

This is why he avoided talking to his...husband. He hated even thinking that word now. Simon hadn’t even wanted for things to go that far. Everything he had been feeling had just come out. 

Simon took his ring off his finger and this time, he didn’t put it back on. He set it up on the counter. He couldn’t stand to look at it right now. The very thought of it, causing him pain. This wasn’t how he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to be angry right now. He had every right to be, but all he could feel was the pain of Michael’ words. He truly didn’t care about Simon. Sure he may have had a bad day, but for him not to even consider the things that he said...

What hurt was that it was always like this. It’s been like this for years. Simon didn’t know how he lasted thing long. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

Simon got up and wiped his cheeks. His tears slowed, although some still fell. He cleaned up the mess that he made. Well, what was left of it considering that princess had eaten most of it. Afterward, he walked upstairs. He put on his pajama’s and climbed into bed. He was mentally drained. He didn’t care that it was so early in the evening, he wanted this day to be over. 

He closed his eyes and was happy to find pretty green eyes waiting on him. He remembered their conversation and how wonderful and relaxed he felt. He had forgotten his problems completely. He didn’t feel tense around Markus at all, and he was so easy to talk to. For only being twenty-one he was extremely mature and wise. The conversation was never boring, and he didn’t have to be on edge. Always ready to defend himself. He really enjoyed himself today. What got him upset in the first place was that Michael had practically suggested that he had an affair. 

Simon was pissed off because he had never given Michael the indication that he would do something like that. He admitted that he liked Markus, and was attracted to him. But they instantly put that to rest. They still flirted every now and again. Simon couldn’t help himself with that, he was far too flattered to have someone interested in him. But they just kept it at flirting, there was never an indication that they were going to do more. People flirted all the time, there really wasn’t anything bad about it as long as you know your boundaries. He would never flirt in front of Michael, as much as he detested him right now, he respected him enough not to do that to him.

Perhaps his ‘husband’ could see that Markus had a crush on him, and he was jealous. That should make Simon feel something, pride, or joy that his husband still got jealous over him. But, Simon felt nothing. 

Nothing at all. 

He didn’t feel anything for his husband, he was just indifferent to him. Simon knew that this had nothing to do with the argument they just had. This he had been feeling for years. Even when they had sex–though it’s been quite a while since they had– it took longer and longer to get worked up. To the point that Simon had to go to the doctor for ‘impotency’ because he couldn’t get hard for his husband anymore. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get hard, Simon had to take care of more morning wood that he cared to admit. He just wasn’t turned on my Michael anymore. Simon was an emotional person, he had to feel attached to the person he made love too, and he just didn’t feel that anymore. 

Simon paused in his thinking, coming back to himself. He...didn’t love Michael anymore. That was more than obvious. Simon didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that he didn’t, or the fact that he knew he didn’t. It wasn’t a possibility, it was a fact, and he didn’t know what to do with that information. 

It hurt when his husband, had accused him of having an affair. What hurt even more, was that he was now considering it. Then he stopped himself from thinking like that. 

He was just upset and frustrated. 

He wasn’t thinking clearly. 

He would take the night and calm down and in the morning this train of thought would be gone. Simon sighed. He didn’t want to think about Michael anymore. He tried to quiet his mind and drift off to sleep. For not the first time he wished that there was someone in the bed holding him. 

What didn’t surprise him was that he wished it was Markus.

***

Wednesday, July 15th, 2038 

It was 6 AM when Simon forced himself out of bed. 

He groaned as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He hadn’t really slept the night before. He was too worried about Michael. As upset as he was he didn’t want him to hurt himself in his anger or worse hurt someone else. 

Simon had called and text him, but he received no reply. He didn’t think that he was going to receive one. Simon had a feeling that this wasn’t a fight that was easily going to be fixed. Well, it could easily be fixed if he would apologize, but Simon wasn’t going to be the one to apologize this time. He was tired of doing that. This time, it was going to be Michael that apologized to him. He was tired of being the one constantly giving to this relationship. Sure Michael provided most of the money, but it wasn’t like Simon couldn’t get his own. He was a doctor even though he wasn’t practicing at the moment. Even so, he was still angry that Michael threw that he brought in most of the money in his face.

Maybe he should go back to work just to piss him off. Simon sighed and made himself a bagel, he was actually pretty hungry since he threw his food on the floor last night. He looked through the fridge for some cream cheese, then frowned. He really needed to go shopping. Dry bagel it was. It was ten minutes to eight. Simon hoped that he didn’t look too terrible or too lethargic. Markus didn’t deserve him being bad company because he was angry at his husband. Simon chewed his food thoughtfully. He was thinking clearer now. He no longer considered having an affair for one. His husband didn’t deserve that. As irritating as he was, he didn’t deserve to be cheated on. He didn’t think that anyone deserved that. 

However, Simon couldn’t ignore the fact that he had drifted asleep to the thought of Markus last night. Another thing, Simon wasn’t sure if it was because he was so pent up with frustration, but his dreams shifted from sweet-talking to...something he should feel a lot more ashamed about...but didn’t. 

It started off as an innocent dream. Markus was treating him to a relaxing night out. It was fun and so different than what he was used to, then the dream suddenly... shifted to them at a hotel. He distinctly remembered the feel of Markus pressed against him from behind. His body hard and hot against him. His body wasn’t the only thing that was hard and hot. He remembered the younger man running his hands over his body, feeling over his chest before wrapping one hand around his neck tilting his head up so he could kiss the corner of his lips. He felt him softly kiss up the side of his neck, his tongue and teeth coming out to play. Biting, sucking, and MARKING Simon. He remembered him breathing hotly into his ear how he wanted him. How Markus ground his hardness against his backside while palming his front with his other hand. He remembered the feel of his lips against his ear, sucking in the earlobe and giving it a nibble. Markus had just turned him around, pressing their hardness together, when Simon woke up.

Simon was beyond frustrated, and HARD. It wasn’t even a little bit funny. When he realized that his husband wasn’t beside him, he indulged himself. He honestly couldn’t help it, giving the state that he was in. He wasted no time, fully going to town on himself. It was quicker than he cared to admit, but it was hot and intense. By the end of it, he had sprayed all over the covers and then felt instantly ashamed. Not only by the mess that he made but at who he had done it too. He truly felt like a pervert. He was sure that Markus was the subject of many wet dreams and masturbation fantasies, but Simon didn’t feel right about it. He had just met this young man, and here he was lusting after him like some horny old man. 

Simon put the covers in the washing machine and took a shower washing the shame off his skin. He then came downstairs and waited to see if his husband was home. 

Simon didn’t know what to do about their situation. Perhaps he SHOULD suggest couples therapy. Then again, was it even worth it. Simon wasn’t in love with his husband anymore. That was a pure and hard fact. Why was he trying so hard to make it work? He should really talk about them separating. Yet, every time he thought about it, he talked himself out of it. What was he holding onto? Simon didn’t care about the material things. He would get alimony giving how long they’ve been married, plus he had access to another source of money, and he lived simply. His husband was the one that enjoyed this expensive lifestyle. Simon would be alright until he was able to get working again. Michael could have the house, the cars, and everything for all he cared. Well, not Princess. Simon would fight for Princess. 

Simon would be alright if he left, so why was he trying so hard to event reasons to stay. 

Obligation. 

That was the only thing he could think of. He felt obligated to Michael. They had been together for so long, that Simon wasn’t really sure if he wanted to start over. It was difficult having your life one way and then suddenly changing it. People who had relationships for only a few short years had a tough time adjusting after a bad break up. He was sure that it was going to be a bad break up. Michael could be extremely petty when he wanted to be. 

Simon couldn’t believe that he was even thinking about this in the first place. He considered himself a patient person, but that fact that he was SO fed up that he was actually seriously thinking about leaving was something in itself.

Simon felt himself perk up as he heard the doorbell ring. He sipped his coffee once more. Princess was already in his arms so luckily she didn’t bark too much. Simon fixed his hair, even though he knew that he shouldn’t. He opened the door with a smile on his face. He was treated back one just as wide. Markus was dressed much the same as yesterday, but he was he had changed his tank top to an all black one. Considering how hot it was already outside, he was surprised to see that he decided to wear all black. 

“Good morning Simon. You to Princess.” Simon felt extremely warm that he had even bothered to wish Princess a good morning.

“Good morning Markus. Princess would say hi if she could.” He stood to the side in order to let Markus inside. He was carrying a few more bags this morning. Simon set Princess down, and after giving Markus a little sniff, she scampered off to do whatever she did in the morning. 

Markus gave him a once over. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Are you okay, you seem...different than yesterday.” 

Simon couldn’t stop the sad smile on his face. This stranger he had only known officially a day recognized that something was wrong, and cared, more than his husband did. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just...” Simon trailed off. Should he even tell him, he didn’t think he would want to be pulled into his marital drama. 

...Why the hell not? He didn’t have anyone else to talk to it about. He would refrain from speaking about it if Markus showed that he was uncomfortable. 

“I... got into a fight with my husband yesterday. It wasn’t pretty.” Markus looked concerned. He set his bags down and stepped closer to Simon.

Simon felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t expecting this much concern. It was...he couldn’t even describe what he was feeling. Markus’s close proximity wasn’t helping much either. He was reminded quickly of his dream last night, and what he had done this morning. 

“Are you alright?” He asked he sounded truly concerned. Simon was enamored with him. “He didn’t...hurt you did he?” Simon quickly realized where the younger man’s mind was going. 

“Oh no, no. He can be an absolute asshole, but I’ll give him that. He’s never physically hurt me. Emotionally... that’s a different story.” Simon shouldn’t be telling him this, he didn’t want to give him the wrong impression of Michael. However, at the moment Simon didn’t have the best impression of Michael either, so he really didn’t care. 

“If he loves you he shouldn’t try to hurt you either way.” Simon smiled sadly. He reached out and patted Markus on his arm and holy fuck was he built!

“Oh honey, if only marriage was that simple.” Simon quickly realized what he was doing and removed his hand. 

Markus looked like he was contemplating something. “May I ask you a personal question?”

Simon nodded. He didn’t see any harm in it. He already shared too much as it was. “Yes, of course.”

Markus scratched the back of his head. “How long have the two of you been married?” Simon’s heart was beating fast. 

“20 years. But we’ve been together for 22.”

“Did you get married right out of high school?” 

Simon nodded. “Yes, we were eighteen.”

“No offense, that just seems really young.” 

Simon nodded in agreement. “No, I agree. I think that’s too young for anyone to get married. You’re still figuring out your life at that point. What you want out of life. We kinda rushed into it if I’m being honest. If I could go back, I would probably wait a few years. I might have learned something about my husband.” Simon realized that he was again sharing too much. He forced on a smile. “We made it work. Anyway, I don’t want to hold you up from painting. Did you decide what you wanted to paint, I did kinda give you free reign to do whatever you wanted.” 

A small smile made it’s way to Markus’ face. He looked like he was thinking about something. “Um, I have a few ideas. Do you want to take a look at them or be surprised? I mean I never did show you my portfolio yesterday like I meant to. You don’t even know what my work looks like.” Simon was reminded of the reason that he and his husband got into an argument in the first place. 

Simon wasn’t going to think about that right now. He smiled at Markus. 

“How about I look at your portfolio, and then I’ll decide if I want to be surprised.” Markus nodded in agreement. He lifted the bags in his hands. “Um, this paint. Is there anywhere I can set these down.” Simon laughed and gestured to the coffee table. 

“You can just set them here on the coffee table. Can I offer you something to drink?” 

Markus smiled and shook his head. “I’m good for now, thank you.” Markus set his bags on the table and Simon was treated to a few precious seconds of his backside. Not that he was looking or anything. Who was he kidding, of course, he was looking. 

He quickly shifted his gaze when Markus turned around. He took his backpack off and pulled out a sleek black book. 

“This ones kinda small just so it’s easier to carry. The original paintings are so much bigger. I mean– I guess I’m telling you this because a painting can impact you differently when it’s bigger.” Simon smiled, he was sure that they were going to be lovely. 

Markus opened the book and handed it to Simon. Simon was actually taken slightly aback. Like his father's work, these pictures were very abstract, but unlike his father's work, these clearly had a different touch on them. Simon was entranced as he gazed through the pictures. The colors and the brush strokes working in complete harmony. One particular picture caught his eye. It was a picture of a face that looked like it was screaming. The painting had hints of blue on the face, but it was silhouetted in all black. The face was twisted in so much emotions that Simon instantly knew what it was. Anger. 

“I painted that one towards the end of high school,” Markus explained. Simon could feel the emotions behind it. He ran his hand over it because he could resonate with the feeling right now. He turned the page and was immediately stopped again. It was the picture of a man, his face was covered by one hand, a blue stream cascading over it from one eye. Simon could understand this one as well, it’s what he was feeling right now. Despair. The next painting was one that he felt on a personal level. It was a painting of two hands chained together. The blue overtone of the painting was brought out emotions he had tried very hard to repress. His eyes stung. This one was sadness, but the chains represented something different for Simon right now. They showed just how he felt in his relationship right now. Trapped. He blinked and was shocked when a tear fell out his eyes. He sniffed and quickly wiped it. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t believe that he was crying. 

“Are you okay?!” Markus asked taking the portfolio out of his lap and placing a hand on his. 

Simon smiled and laughed even though he was crying. He nodded. “Yes. Sorry, I told you I’m a crybaby. I guess these just spoke to me a lot.” Markus looked a little perplexed. He honestly looked like he wanted to hug Simon, but he refrained. 

Markus looked at his portfolio and then at Simon. “You’re crying because of him aren’t you.” 

Simon bowed his head. Was there even a point in hiding it? “Yes.” He whispered. “I just...I just...I don’t know. I guess the fight got to me more than I thought it did.” 

Markus bit his lip. “Um, do you mind if I ask what you fought about?”

Simon wiped his cheeks. He tried to reign in his emotions. He didn’t want to make Markus feel bad at the knowledge that he had inadvertently caused the fight. “It’s a lot involved. It honestly started over something stupid. I– I don’t really want to burden you with my marital problems.”

Markus shook his head earnestly. “No, it’s okay. One thing I’ve learned over the last few years is that it’s best to let these things out. You’ll just tear your self apart letting it simmer inside you. I mean you don’t have to, but if you want to I’m an open ear.” 

Simon smiled. “I’ll think about it when I’m not being so sensitive. But maybe you really should start painting, I mean that’s what your getting paid for.”

Markus looked like he wanted to say more, but he understood his boundaries. He thought something over. “Do you mind if I give you my number. I–I mean on a purely friendly basis. Just in case you ever need someone to talk to.” 

Simon’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Should he really do this? This was how ‘things’ started. With innocent gestures like this. But as he looked into Markus’s eyes, he found that he really couldn’t say no. He nodded reaching to the side table and picking up his phone. He checked to see that Michael still hadn’t replied to him. He really couldn’t even bring himself to be upset. He hoped he was alright though. He opened up his contact information and handed his phone to Markus. 

He inputted his number and gave it back to Simon. Simon couldn’t help but smile. He felt like he had just signed himself up for some sort of trouble, but he honestly felt happy that Markus wanted to make sure that he was okay and had someone to talk to. It was about time, someone cared about him. 

“Thank you, Markus. For listening to me.” 

Markus smiled. “If you ever need to talk, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

Simon's heart soared.

Oh, yes. He was in trouble.

***

Friday, July 23rd, 2038 

It had been a little over a week since Markus had given him his number, and since Simon and Michael had their argument. Not much had changed between him and Michael. In all honesty, he was glad he and Michael hadn’t spoken to each other the whole week. Simon had tried, after the first few days when Michael finally decided to show back up at the house. Simon was grateful that he had shown up when Markus was there. It kept them from blowing up at each other again. 

Apparently, Michael had gotten a hotel room the night he left. Simon being the caring soul he was, was happy that he was alright, and then the happiness was replaced by anger as the other just came home for a change of clothing, packed a small bag and left again. It had been going on for a week and he hadn’t come back since. He would barely answer his calls or text. Simon wanted to be shocked at how he was behaving, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to. This wasn’t the first time that he had behaved this way. Sure that argument had been for different reasons, but Michael acted much the same as he was now. He would come home eventually when he was done acting like an overgrown child. Simon certainly wasn’t going to be the one to ask him.  
In the time he was gone Simon talked to Markus a lot. 

He was a nice distraction from everything. Markus after seeing how upset he was had stayed late the first few nights just talking to him. He had even stayed on the couch one night because he got so wrapped up in talking to Simon that he had missed his bus. He had offered to give him a ride home, but in the end, they just decided that it was too late and he slept on the couch. Simon was greeted to the most precious sight in the morning. Princess had jumped up there with him and cuddled on his chest. 

Simon had been beside himself knowing that he was in the house, however. He was ashamed to admit that he had jerked off in the shower. He hadn’t meant to, but he would have been naive to not see the sexual tension between the two of them. 

He could also see how much Markus disliked his husband. Whenever Simon had tried to call him to make sure that he was alright, and he didn’t answer or brushed him off, Markus would form a frown on his face that told a lot. 

His husband was being a selfish prick and they both knew it. Simon hadn’t even put his wedding wing back on since he took it off. He felt lighter without it. He didn’t realize how much the golden band was weighing him down. He didn’t even think that it was the marriage that weighing him down, but the toxic emotions coming from his particular marriage. He had seen people who had been married as long as him or longer, and are still perfectly happy. He wondered what they did differently. 

Simon didn’t think about his husband often during the day, not when he was so distracted by Markus. However, when it was night and he was laying in bed thinking to himself, he had to wonder if he did something wrong in his failing relationship. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it took two people to make a relationship work. He often wondered did HE put forth his best effort in trying to make it work. Had he been attentive enough in their relationship? Did he give Michael enough affection? Did he not show him that he loved him in the early stages of their relationship? Is that the reason that they drifted apart. 

Did HE change? Simon wasn’t sure. Michael couldn’t be the only thing wrong in the relationship. Simon wasn’t perfect. He was needy and clingy, he could be annoying and so much more. But Simon liked to think that he TRIED. Yes, he wasn’t perfect, but no one was. He had his faults, but everyone did. But he had tried to make things work. He constantly apologized even when things weren’t his fault. He never spoke about his feelings, even when he was hurt. He put up with a lot of emotional abuse. Besides all of that. He was always there for Michael when he needed him, without fail, no matter how angry he was at him. It wasn’t that Simon didn’t try on his part, he just wasn’t met the other way. 

Simon hated that this was the most he had felt relaxed in a long time. He hated that it was another man making him feel this relaxed. 

Markus had been a thrill and wonder to get to know. Simon had decided that he wanted to be surprised by what he was painting. Simon had seen glimpses, the early stages of the painting were nothing but a bunch of paint splatter and brush strokes, but Markus assured him that there was something in his head he just had to work his way up to it. Markus worked during most of the day when he was there, and then once he started to lose the daylight, Simon would cook for them and they both talked for a good remainder of the night. They talked about all manner of things. 

They had a lot in common, but they were still so very different. Markus’s music taste was more along the lines and Broadway, and he enjoyed instrumentals a lot and of course classical music. Simon’s music was more along the lines of old-school pop and jazz, and odd combination he knew. They both enjoyed reading, but Markus preferred to paint or work out in his free time, though he would crack open a book if he had the spare time. They both LOVED television and movies. They seemed to be pleased with just about anything, although Simon wasn’t a fan of horror movies. Probably because he was home alone a lot.

Markus was just packing up for the day when Simon decided to call his husband. The first time he had been sent to voice mail, and he would admit that stung a little bit. He sent him a text next, in which he was left on read. Simon was always stubborn. He called him again, and then again until he finally picked up. 

“What is it?” Michael’s voice was brisk. 

“Are you alright?” Simon’s voice was practically dead in emotion, and he was pissed at how he was being treated, but even so, he was still going to show that he cared about his well being. Because HE wasn’t a selfish prick.

“Yeah.” Simon waited for him to say something when he said nothing else he held back a sigh. 

“Are you coming home tonight?”

“I don’t know.”Again he said nothing else. Simon knew what he was waiting for, he was waiting for him to apologize. Well, Simon wasn’t going to. He was tired of this. He was tired of it always being his fault, he was tired of always having to apologize when it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t going to give in this time. Michael was going to have to come crawling to him begging forgiveness. Simon truly didn’t think he would forgive him. He was so TIRED. 

Even so, Simon couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes at the dismissal. He sniffed. “You’re being an absolute fucking asshole! I hope you know that!” Simon didn’t even give him a chance to answer before he hung up and threw the phone next to him. He hid his face in his hands. He then remembered that Markus was in the room so he quickly got a hold of himself. He wiped his eyes and looked towards Markus. He was staring at him with a frown. 

“I’m sorry that you have to witness this Markus.” Simon quickly wiped his cheek as another tear fell from his eye. Markus looked away from him for a moment. He then smiled and walked up to him. 

“Simon, do you want to come see my studio?” 

Simon blinked at him in surprise. “Your studio?” 

Markus nodded. “Yeah. It’s not far from here, about 25 minutes. I just... I just think you need to get away from this house for a little bit. I think the only time I’ve ever seen you leave was when you went grocery shopping.”

Simon honestly wished that he wasn’t right. Simon barely left the house. Perhaps he NEEDED to get out for a little while. 

“We can just hang out for a while, have a few drinks. It could be a nice change of pace.” 

Simon thought about it for a moment and then wondered what harm could it possibly do?

“Okay.” 

***

The ride over to Markus’s studio wasn’t as long or as tense as he thought it was going to be. He was honestly excited to go and see his work in person. Markus was extremely talented in his craft he would give him that. What Simon hadn’t expected, especially given that Markus’s father was rich was for it to be so...small. It was practically a one-room apartment. The only separation being the kitchen and bathroom. He had paintings, empty canvas, and random paint brushes everywhere. There was a small bed--well something that was like a bed-- in one corner but the rest of the apartment was a creative mess of art. 

“Sorry, it’s kind of a mess. I wasn’t planning on having anyone over.” Markus said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Simon smiled. “It’s okay. It’s... honestly a lot smaller than I thought it would be, but it’s...homey.”

Markus laughed. “You don’t have to be nice. I know it’s a piece of shit, but it’s what I can afford right now. It does the job, I can paint and sleep.” 

Simon blinked. “You live here?!”

Markus laughed again. “Wow, you sound so horrified. Yes, I do live here.”

Simon crossed his arms in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound judgmental or anything, but I just thought that you lived with your dad, or that he would... you know help you afford something better–b-bigger I mean!” Markus seemed like someone he would spoil rotten to Simon. 

Markus luckily didn’t seem offended. “Oh, he offered, trust me. You should see his studio, it’s wonderful. He does help me out when things get really rough, but I try not to rely on him too much. I kinda want to prove that I can make it on my own. He understands and supports me.” Simon nodded, he could understand, but he had a feeling that this also had something to do with him being adopted.

“So anyway, can I offer you anything? Though be forewarned, I haven’t been grocery shopping so there is a fair chance that I only have beer and ice cream.”

Simon laughed. “Ice cream? That’s a very specific thing to have leftover when you haven’t gone grocery shopping. That’s usually what’s gone first.”

Markus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I may have or may not a little problem when it comes to ice cream, though I can say with confidence that I probably have your favorite flavor in there somewhere.” 

Simon laughed again. “I’ll have a beer. Lord knows I need a drink right now.” Markus frowned for a moment, but he nodded and walked into the kitchen. Simon walked further into the apartment and looked at the paintings lying around. They were all in various stages. Some of them just splashes of colors, others he could see taking shape into something. There were a couple covered by a sheet. He noticed a bill on a table where various paint brushes were being held. It simply said RENT. He knew that he shouldn’t look because it was an invasion of privacy, but this place was so...small and really a piece of shit, he couldn’t help himself. He glanced back at the kitchen, and the quickly opened the bill. His mouth dropped. “Are you fucking kidding me, for this dump.” He whispered.

He glanced back at the kitchen and put the bill back where he found it. This place was all that Markus could afford and he was severely overpaying for it. He knew that rent prices were pretty high, but that was ridiculous for a one-room apartment. 

“Would you like to hear some music, Simon?” Markus called from the kitchen. 

Simon quickly stepped away from the table, he didn’t want to seem like he was snooping. “Yeah, sure.”

“Any specific request?”

“It’s your place, whatever you put on is fine.” Simon was shocked when the music started playing out of nowhere, as far he could see there wasn’t a radio anywhere. He was surprised to hear one of his favorite songs playing. It was an old song. Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding. Only it was an acoustic version by a man he hadn’t heard before. The way that it was sung made it sound so much more... intimate and meaningful. Markus walked out of the kitchen with two glasses in his hand with brownish liquid. He handed one to him and Simon gratefully took it.

“Thank you. This is one of my favorite songs, but I’ve never heard this version before.” 

Markus nodded. “It’s a cover by a band named Boyce Avenue. I’ve always liked the way it sounded, and the feeling on it. It really touched me... that pun was not intended.” Simon laughed and sipped the glass. He hummed, this wasn’t a bad brand of beer. 

He looked at a painting that was in the process of being painted. “So this is where all the magic happens?”

Markus nodded. “Well, I wouldn’t say magic, but this is where things come together. This ones for a client, but these over here are for a gallery I want to open once I get enough done to show. I’d show them to you but I don’t want to show them to anyone until all the pieces are done. Um, that’s not anything against you but I haven’t shown them to anyone, they form a message that you can only get once all of them are done and–“ 

Simon placed a hand on his shoulder and held back laughter. “It’s okay Markus, I get it.” Markus looked down at him, his gaze was intense. Simon suddenly realized their height difference and how close they were standing and quickly moved away. He quickly drunk back some of his beer. Markus did the same.

Markus stared down at his now half empty glass. “Sorry, I’m really nervous, I’ve never actually invited someone into my studio before. It’s really personal to me I guess, and...I’m rambling again I’m sorry.” 

Simon smiled genuinely. “Don’t worry. It’s technically an extension of you in a way.” 

Markus looked at him again. The air between them had changed and they both knew it. There was tension in the air, but it wasn’t like when Simon was at home. No, it was a particular type of tension that Simon had felt all week in Markus’s presence.

He quickly turned his attention to the largest picture that was being worked on. “So who’s this for?” Simon asked. He swallowed, his mouth was far too dry, and he knew that the drink wouldn’t help it. 

Markus cleared his throat. “This one if for Elijah actually. He doesn’t know that I know it’s for him, but it is.” 

Simon tilted his head in curiosity. “What’s the relationship between you two. I know that he's supposed to be friends with your father but...” 

Markus sipped his beer again. “ Remember I told you that he and my dad found me?” Simon nodded. “Well, you could say that he’s sort of like my...father also. I mean...I don’t know. He and my dad are just friends. I’ve only ever called him Elijah, but I guess he kinda took care of me and raised me too. I don’t know if that makes sense. He just had always been there.”

“So he’s technically your unofficial parent?” 

Markus’s lips dipped into a sarcastic frown and he nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s an easier explanation.” 

Simon smiled. “Does he commission you a lot?” 

Markus shrugged. “Yeah, he does. He tries to keep it a secret that it’s him, but I know. He only does it when I really need money, so I can’t really have it in me to complain. It’s his way of showing love, he understands what it’s like not to want to ask for help.” 

Simon tilted his head at the painting. It was a face of a woman and her eyes were rimmed red as though she had been crying. The lower half of her face was covered by a hand but painted over it was a complacent smile. Simon instantly got the message. Hidden pain. It amazed him how may of Markus’s painting felt like they were speaking to his soul. Every single one that had touched him, reminded him of his life in some way. Anger, despair, sadness, and now pain hidden behind a complacent smile. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Markus asked placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Simon smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes. I’m fine... your painting just... touch me, Markus. They speak to me on a personal level and I have never been into art before. This truly is your talent, how do you come up with stuff like this?”

Markus didn’t remove the hand from his shoulder, and Simon noticed. He looked back at the painting. “I don’t know. My father told me that art isn’t about rendering reality as you see it but improving upon it. It’s about showing the world as you see it through your eyes. This is just how I’ve always painted. When I was in high school I painted to cope with my feelings, and I guess that just stuck with me. When I paint for myself I don’t normally plan anything, it’s kinda like I just close my eyes and paint, obviously I don't but that's what it feels like. I paint out everything that I’m feeling.”

Markus paused. “That was a long lengthy spiel that no one wanted to hear. I’m sorry.” Simon frowned, he turned fully to Markus. 

“Markus, why do you do that?”

Markus blinked. “Do what?”

“Apologize for just talking about yourself or things that you love. When I ask you something about yourself, you always apologize for answering the question I asked like I didn’t want to hear it.”

Markus furrowed his brow. “I do that?”

Simon nodded. 

Markus bit his lip. “I don’t realize that I’ve been doing that, I guess I’m just used to people not hearing what I want to say.” 

Simon felt incredibly sad at hearing that. “What do you mean?”

Markus looked away from him, his hands tightened on his glass. “Other than my father and Elijah, and well, now his fiancé Connor I was always told that I talked too much, and that I was annoying. I guess that just stuck with me, I didn’t even realize that I was doing it.”

Simon didn’t know what to say. Well, yes he did. “Fuck all of those people Markus! They were just fucking jealous of you. You don’t talk too much at all, and you’re not annoying! In fact, you’re probably the best company I’ve ever spoken too!” 

Markus looked a little embarrassed at the outburst, and now Simon was embarrassed. He finished off his glass. “Um, I’ll put this in the sink.” 

Markus shook his head. “No, I’ll do that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got it.” Simon quickly escaped into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen that was designed for getting things done not looks. It was clean, despite the mess the other room was. Simon assumed that artist just tended to be messy in their work environment. Simon took a deep breath, the music had changed to a soft piano song he didn’t recognize.

Simon had just set his glass in the sink when he heard Markus enter the kitchen. He placed his own glass on the counter. The kitchen was small so he blocked the doorway with his large size. Markus wasn’t THAT large, he was nicely toned, Simon had seen that when he had taken off his hoodie one day while he painted. He was treated to a glorious sight of Markus in one of the tank tops he always seemed to wear. He was also treated to the tattoo that had been teasing at him from underneath the hoodie. It was a geometric pattern that ran up the length of his arm and stopped right about his shoulder. It shouldn’t have been as sexy as Simon found it, but... it was. It added a whole new extra level to Markus that Simon just found mouth-watering. 

Markus was staring at him, and the tension between them returned. 

Simon cleared his through. “I’m sorry Markus, I’m not trying to be weird or anything, I just can’t stand how you’ve been treated. You’re the kindest, most respectful person I have ever met, and you’ve been treated like garbage.” Simon took a sharp intake of breath as Markus walked up to him. He was standing incredibly close, practically hovering over him. Simon’s hands tightened on the sink. He was really reminded of their height difference now. He wasn’t even aware of how much that turned him on. He wanted to wrap his legs around Markus’ strong waist, while he...

‘No, stop it, Simon. You have to remember... you’re married.’

“Markus?” Simon questioned, his voice shaking.

Markus stepped closer until he was pressed against Simon’s side. Simon closed his eyes, his grip so tight against the sink his knuckles turned white. 

“Markus...we can’t.”

Markus grabbed him by his waist and turned him around until his back was pressed against the counter. 

“I’m not imagining this. You feel that there’s something between us, Simon.”

Simon did, lord knows he did. But what could he do... he was married. He shook his head. “Markus...” 

“He treats you like shit, Simon. I’m not perfect, but I’ll treat you so much better than ‘that’.” 

Simon knew Michael treated him like shit. He constantly took him for granted. Even so, Simon had never cheated on him. He knew that he could have at any point. He may not have had anyone vividly express interest in him until Markus, but he was certain that he could have gone out and found someone who at least wanted to have sex. That wouldn’t have been hard to find. 

...He had also never met anyone like Markus.

He hadn’t felt this... close to a person in a long time. Markus was so different than Michael and anyone else that he had met. He felt connected to Markus in a different way. He wouldn’t say he was in love, nor was he just sexually attracted to him, but he knew that he was feeling something, that was for certain. 

But Markus was so young and starting an affair... there was far too much that could go wrong. Markus deserved so much more than an affair. 

“We can’t Markus–“ Simon gasped as Markus pressed his lips against his. It was a quick and gentle and desperate. Simon’s breathing picked up. 

“You’re so young Markus–“ Markus pecked him again. 

“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re worried about.” Simon shook his head and moaned as Markus kissed down the side of his neck. He could feel himself stirring in his pants.

“You deserve better than an affair Markus.” He gasped when Markus sucked in his earlobe, sucking on the sensitive flesh about before he released it with a tug of his teeth. 

“I want you, Simon.” 

Simon felt his knees go weak at the confession. His arms against the counter being the only thing holding him up. He was hard now, and he and Markus knew it. Markus bit his lip as he gazed down at the bulge in his pants. Simon was breathing heavy and his mouth grew even drier as he saw Markus’s own rising in his pants. 

Markus kissed him again, and it was longer this time. Their lips smacked, and Markus snuck his tongue inside. Simon whimpered, as he swirled it around his. It was a sloppy, passion filled kiss. Simon was throbbing now. He pulled away, a trail of saliva following him. He was trembling, he knew that. Markus stepped closer to him, pressing his body against him. Simon could feel him, hard and hot against his thigh. Fuck, Simon wanted him...but..

“I’m married, Markus.” He forced out. 

Markus stopped this time. He pulled back from Simon, although he was still pressed against him. He looked him in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes far too intense. They stole the very breath from Simon. 

“I know. Tell me to stop Simon...and I will.”

Simon looked into Markus’s eyes. They stared at each other. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the very thought of Markus was making him ache. He knew that he shouldn’t...

That was the thing, he shouldn’t...but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Simon rushed forward and captured Markus’s lips. He breathed in as Markus returned the kiss. Simon wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues intertwined again, fighting each other for dominance. Simon conceded and let Markus take the lead, not that he couldn’t have won. Markus wrapped his hands around his waist and with one strong pull lifted him onto the counter. Simon moaned and pulled him closer. Simon was aching when they finally separated, their lips pulling apart with another loud obnoxious smack. 

Markus’s lips found his neck again. “You can’t leave any marks.” Simon moaned. Markus already seemed aware of this. He lightly sucked on his neck, light enough that he wouldn’t leave a mark, but hard enough that it left Simon wanting more. He knew it was the lust talking, but he wanted Markus to MARK him. He wanted the sting of his teeth in his skin, his wanted there to be obvious teeth marks that left no mistaking what had been done to him. Markus’s fingers found their way under his shirt, he rubbed at his sides for a moment before he began lifting it. Simon felt slightly embarrassed. Markus obviously worked out, and Simon didn’t do it as much as he should have. He wasn’t overweight in the least, but he had the smallest bit of pudginess to his stomach. Markus didn’t seem to care in the least.

Simon bit back another moan when his fingers brushed his nipples. It had been so long since someone had touched him there that they instantly hardened into small peaks. He shivered as Markus pulled the shirt over his head. He gasped and cursed his hips bucking when Markus instantly went for his nipples. He cried out when Markus practically engulfed one. Sucking it into his mouth hard, a loud sucking sound following. His tongue ran over the nub in his mouth. Simon nearly let out another shriek when he bit down, chewing on the nub. He soothed what he bit with his tongue bringing Simon in and out of a world of pain and pleasure. He released the nub with a sharp tug of his teeth causing Simon to cry out again. 

He treated the other nipple with the same thorough attention. Simon could feel the wet spot form over his underwear at the brutal yet loving treatment. He was throbbing with want. He moaned and writhed in Markus’s grip, he held him by his shoulders silently begging him for more. Markus released his other nipple and found his lips again. This kiss was nearly all tongue. Simon groaned into his mouth, he gasped when Markus sucked in his bottom lip, sucking and chewing on it before he roughly released it. 

Markus groaned out a curse into the side of his neck. He reached down and palmed himself through his pants. Simon bit his own lip, he wanted Markus right now. All of him. He kissed Markus again and wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed Markus’s shoulders but kept their lips connected, hoping he got what he was trying to convey. Luckily he did, he grabbed Simon under his thighs and lifted him off the counter. 

Simon gasped and broke the kiss. He was pressed against Markus in the most delicious of ways. He called out his name and was met with another kiss. Markus stumbled out of the kitchen. He couldn’t really focus on the kiss, while he tried to make sure he didn’t trip over the artistic mess of his studio and accidentally kill or injure them. 

They eventually made it to his bed, or something that was like a bed. It was more of a large matt on the floor. Simon couldn’t really bring himself to care what it was as Markus laid them down on it and climbed on top of him. Simon pulled him down until he was pressed down against him. They both gasped and moaned and their erections brushed against each other. Simon desperately reached to remove Markus’s shirt when they began grinding their hips together. He pulled it over his head and tossed it somewhere. He tossed his head back when Markus began kissing his neck again as they ground against each other. 

He wrapped his legs around him, he licked his lips and spoke between pants. “D-do you, mmhn, have a condom?” He asked. Markus nodded, he reached above the mat into a bag which Simon assumed he kept things like this. Simon kissed his neck as he searched for the item before he finally found it. Simon reached low and unbuttoned his pants. He slid his hand in the opening and grasped him through his underwear. Markus was hard and thick, Simon felt himself shiver in anticipation. Markus groaned and Simon felt himself twitch. His pants were getting far too tight. He rubbed up and down his bulge before Markus grew too frustrated and began ripping off the rest of their clothing. Simon helped him pull his pants and underwear all the way off. His mouth watered as he saw his manhood spring free. He wanted it down his throat. But they were far too pent up. He wanted Markus inside him at this moment.

Simon struggled as they both tried to remove his pants. It shouldn’t have been too hard of a task, but it was amazing how your fingers decided they didn’t know how to work when you were beyond horny. They were eventually able to get his pants and underwear off. It was then that things got real for Simon. Well, even more real since he already had Markus’s tongue down his throat multiple times. He was really about to do this. He was about to sleep with another man. Simon was under no illusions of how fucked up this was, no one deserved to be cheated on, no matter how horrible they were. 

Simon bit his lip in anticipation when Markus pulled out a bottle of lube from somewhere, Simon was far too distracted by his abs and gorgeous manhood to pay attention to where he got it from.

His breathing grew heavier as Markus squirted some out onto his fingers. He set the bottle somewhere to the side. He learned over Simon again. “Just tell me to stop and I will.” He whispered. 

Simon knew for a fact that he didn’t and wouldn’t want him to stop. He leaned up and kissed Markus again. He gasped when he entered the first finger and he forced himself to relax. It had been a LONG time since he had done this, he had never been a big fan of fingering himself. Far too afraid of getting caught by his husband in the middle of the act. He moaned and pressed harder into the kiss when Markus began moving the finger in and out in a slow stimulating motion. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, spreading his legs wider as the familiar warmth began to spread as Markus worked it in and out. Markus gently added a second finger after a couple of minutes and Simon broke the kiss and moaned into his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Markus asked, his own voice thick with want. Simon nodded and bit into his shoulder trying to keep his moans down. He didn’t know if anyone in the other apartments could hear them.

“Markus, I’m good you can–“ He broke out in another moan when Markus spread his fingers stretching him open further. He let out a shout when Markus pushed his fingers deeper into him. 

“Oh fuck! Markus, please!” He groaned out. He writhed under him and spread his legs wider, gasping as Markus’s fingers slid deeper. 

“Are you sure?” Simon nodded, pulling him closer into another kiss. It was rough and sloppy and spoke levels of his desperation. He bit his lip as the fingers were removed, he nearly begged while he waited for Markus to prepare himself, sliding on the condom and lubing himself up. They both gasped when he lined himself up against his entrance. 

Simon was practically begging him to thrust in. He let out an obnoxiously loud cry when Markus finally began pushing in. Markus grunted and hid his face in the side of his neck, he held Simon legs up by his thighs as he continued his descent. He moaned when he had finally pushed all the way in. Simon wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other around his neck. He panted as he adjusted to the feel of Markus. He was everything that he expected him to be and more. Simon relished how he stretched him. How heavy and hot he felt inside of him. He had imagined it, dreamed about, but to actually feel it was better than anything he could have come up with. 

After a moment of adjusting, Markus gave an experimental thrust. Simon cried out and pulled him closer. Markus took that as an invitation and began thrusting into him. It would have been romantic if he was soft and gentle in his movements, however, he was anything but. He thrust into Simon fast and hard, jolting him forward with each thrust. He couldn’t be quiet if he tried. He grunted and groaned with every movement. He writhed and scratched at Markus’s back, crying out and begging for more. It was rough, the sound of their skin slapping together was lewd and loud but Simon loved every last bit of it. 

Simon tossed his head back and cried out as Markus hit that wondrous pleasure spot inside of him. He scratched his nails down his back and groaned.

“Holy fuck, Markus yes! Right there, oh God!” Markus grunted and canted his up at just the right angle. Simon shrieked. “Oh my God, Markus! Ah! Oh, Fuck! Yes! Right there! Yes! Oh, God!”

Markus grunted, spurred on by his moans and thrust harder, Simon couldn’t do anything but hold on and scream. He wasn’t going to last long like this, he could already feel it. The fiery inferno, building in the pit of his stomach ready to burst at any moment. He grunted and bit into Markus’ shoulder. 

“Markus, I’m gonna–holy fuck!” It caught him by surprise. He bit his lip and tensed. He curled into Markus unable to do anything but grunt as his orgasm hit him with no warning whatsoever. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”He bit out. He tossed his head back and gasped violently, his face twisted in an ugly expression of pleasure. He released and released between them in various spurts of come before it finally, after what felt like agonizing minutes of pleasure, ended. He grunted and panted out, only to gasp again as Markus kept thrusting and grinding his hips into him trying to gain his own release. Simon reached down and grabbed his rear pulling him closer. Deeper, inside on him. Markus must have been very close because he made a sound that was between a shout and a grunt and Simon missed the hot liquid that was caught by the condom. They both panted as Markus kept thrusting through his orgasm before he finally halted to a stop.

Markus panted into the side of his neck. His arms shook and he released Simon’s legs. His own legs shook, his entire body did, and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He turned his head and his nose bumped against Markus’s scratchy jaw. Markus moved his face from his neck and kissed him. Simon wrapped his arms around him again. It was gentle compared to the incredibly rough sex they just had. He broke the kiss and ran his hands down the side of Markus’s sweaty face. He rested his forehead against Markus’s, his eyes closed. 

He did it. He cheated on his husband. He had no excuse for what he had just done. He wasn’t drunk or impaired in any way. He had cheated on his husband of his own accord. He wanted what he and Markus had just done, and he had wanted it for a long time. He fantasied about it, masturbated to the idea of it and now he had actually done it. 

He didn’t know where to go from here, but he knew as Markus kissed him again, that this... this wasn’t a one-time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah! XD This is one of those controversial stories. On one hand, you don't want to glorify cheating, on the other hand, you want to explore the mindset of someone who didn't cheat, JUST to cheat. Let me clarify that I do NOT condone cheating in the least! However, I wanted to explore a story from the perspective of an unhappy marriage, rather than an; 'I don't like I how old my spouse has gotten so I'm going to find someone younger.' or an 'I'm going to cheat because I feel like it and I can.' perspective.
> 
> I'm curious to know what people think about this one, so I do hope you decide to leave a comment! Even if you didn't like the direction this story took, I still hope that you enjoyed it! (lol to the point that you didn't like it at least xD)
> 
> Part two will be posted next week!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333333


End file.
